


Cocoon

by ficdirectory



Series: There and Back [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Season 3 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia recovers from being shot. Alternate ending to Lucky/Penelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

Garcia lived in a world of butterflies.

Even if something was ugly now, or hurtful, or chaotic, eventually, it would transform into something beautiful. It just might take a while.

Right now, for example, her world was repetitive, glum and depressing. She hated learning things she already knew. Hated the tests that made her feel dumb, and not worth anything.

The first time she looked at a computer, she had very nearly wept. Not because it was familiar, but because she didn't recognize it.

But even this, she knew, would pass.

Hotch still came once a week. Sometimes he brought Jack, and they watched kids' programs on TV together. Derek was here every day, telling her what was going on, and keeping her up to date on things he knew she would miss. JJ was there all the time, patiently working with her. Explaining the same concept countless times. Helping her with things she could not trust the others to help with. Emily came sometimes, and was an amazing asset, as she would not tolerate long waits for pain medication, or condescending nurses. Rossi mostly just came and read the paper, but just his presence was a comfort. And Reid mostly made her brain hurt, because he talked to her about so many things all at once. But it was a good pain, because Garcia would rather be stimulated and improve, than be stagnant and never leave.

For now, she knew, just for now, Garcia needed to stay behind. Her friends in all their brilliant colors needed to fly away to make the world a better place.

It was okay, because someday, Garcia would join them.


End file.
